Key holder to my heart
by ForMidnight's Tuin
Summary: At her party a depressed Anastasia Steele meets a moody Christian Grey. What happens when she gets drawn to him? Please rate and review. AU. A former one shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fifty shades of grey belongs to E L James but I own the original plot of this story. So please do not copy any part of it! If you see someone has posted my story somewhere, please let me know as I gave no one permission to.**

**Notes: Since a few of you have been vocal about me making Christian Grey's hair color blonde, I have decided to change it like originally is so please let me know if this was the right decision. In addition, I hope you enjoy the longer version of Key holder to my heart. **

**Key holder to my heart**

**Chapter 1**

I had to escape the claustrophobic environment the bar has become. How could I possibly enjoy my last minute birthday party when my family does not care enough to at least send me a text message congratulating me on turning 21? I got out of my chair at the empty table I'm sitting at, looking over to my friends who I'm certain wouldn't even notice my departure. Kate is wrapped in her new beau - Edward's arms, her eyes closed as she sang to hum of the music and Julia is spinning in her bar chair, chatting about her upcoming photography project with two collage boys.

I walk out of the doors of the bar without a look back at them and I am greeted by a wave of cool air. I pull my coat closer and bottom it up as I sit down at an empty table. Despite the bustle noise of people walking in and out of the bar, it is more peaceful outside. The moon is shining in all its glory and the stars are like exotic diamonds in the dark sky. There are only two tables outside with three chairs at each, and on the other table is a lone copper-haired man smoking a cigarette. He looks much like a model who belongs in an expensive fashion campaign.

I put my head awkwardly on the wooden table. I don't feel weird at doing this. My newfound age has made me somewhat alien from my normal fragile, insecure self. Quiet sad music is playing in the background and I weep softly. The world seems to spin around me as I quiver in my misery.

''Miss, are you okay?'' asks a gentle voice. I look over my shoulder, wiping away the tears that crawl down my face with the sleeve of my jacket. The voice belongs to the copper-haired guy now standing up, a concerned look on his face.

''I'm just having an extremely bad birthday.'' I answer back

''Do you want to talk about it?'' He asks a genuine look of concern on his face. He is standing and looks breathtaking beautiful - one hand in hand in his pocket while the other is holding a cigarette.

''No,'' I say quickly - too quickly. ''Everything's okay.''

He could see the tears boiling in my eyes but the polite matter in which he carried himself meant he did not ask anymore questions. ''Good.'' he says nodding, a small apologetic twinkle in his eye before he swiftly walked away.

**Remember my CH lives in an alternatie universe so if he smokes it just means he has an completely diffrent history. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fifty shades of grey belongs to E L James but I own the original plot of this story. So please do not copy any part of it! If you see someone has posted my story somewhere, please let me know as I gave no one permission to.**

**Notes: Since a few of you have been vocal about me making Christian Grey's hair color blonde, I have decided to change it like originally is so please let me know if this was the right decision. In addition, I hope you enjoy the longer version of Key holder to my heart. **

**Key holder to my heart**

**Chapter 2**

I know I need to talk about my feelings with someone who is not my love struck best friend. I have never been the type of person to bottle things up.

_Come on, Ana go over there and talk to him. Sure 20 year old you wouldn't talk about personal stuff with strangers but you are 21 now - grow up Ana. Do something unlike you_. My self-conscious nagged at me.

I take a big breath and get out of my seat, walking to the stranger now sitting at his table. ''Can I sit down?'' I murmur to him as he looks up at me, a wary expression on his face.

''Sure''.

''You want to know if I want to talk about why I cried - yes, I would like to. I am a quite an emotional person''

''Oh okay why? Why were you upset?'' He asked blankly, with a poker face.

''Because my mom she forget my birthday. Usually she always calls me at 6 am, wishing me happy birthday but she didn't this year. It makes me wonder if she still cares or if she fell under the spell of my stepfather.''

''Oh how sad, I recon you should be grateful, my mother calls me a lot more then I would like. I'd envy to be in your shoes right now.'' As he speaks, I notice he has a slight foreign accent but I don't know from what place.

''I guess.'' I murmured softly, when he did not respond I say ''Are you perhaps a psychologist because it is so easy to talk to you?''

For a second I could see underlying annoyance in his grey eyes as I spoke - as if I am a guest that just overstayed they're visit.

He shook his head. ''No.''

''Sweet.'' I said while he looked away. Clearly uncomfortable by my presence at his table. His face is now a pale distant mask as I am drumming my fingers on the table. The silence between us seemed to stretch forever. Why can I just be like a normal person and walk away when a conversation is over?

''Christian,'' a female voice shouted in our direction. ''We will be on in five minutes.'' The female was young brunette with a punkrock attitude about her although her beauty was above average.

''Okay, I'll join you now.'' He said before the woman disappeared into the bar.

''Are you a performer?'' I murmured.

''Musician,'' he corrected me while getting up, he seemed less tense now. ''You going to stay out here miss?''

''No, Of course not, by the way my name is Anastasia Steele not Miss.''

''Christian Grey,'' he murmured as he helped me get out my chair. '' after you Anastasia. ''

Electricity shot through my body as his hand touched the small of my back. I looked into his eyes, my body reeling from the physical contact before I composed myself.

He had a small smile on his face as we walked into the bar together.


End file.
